


Risqué

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1920s, AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ketch, Cheating, Horse Trainer Dean, Lonely Castiel, Married Castiel, Multi, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: In the 1920s, Omega Castiel fell into a forbidden love affair with his husband’s employee.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Cheating





	Risqué

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Castiel knew this was wrong, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He panted as he secured his arms around his lover’s broad shoulders and sank his blunt nail into the heated skin. The Omega moaned and squeezed his legs tighter around the Alpha’s waist as his lover thrusted up, hitting that perfect spot inside of him while pinning him to the wall and held him there. The Alpha’s strong arms held him up, large hands holding on to his ass, fingers bruising in the flesh as he pounded into Castiel.

The heavy rainfall just feet from them bringing on a swirl of cool air between their heated bodies. The scent of rain dew mixed in with the smells of hay and horses was wrapped around them, making their mingled scents of arousal and need take on a potent musk.

Castiel could feel the harsh wood paneling of the horse stables digging into his back as his lover fucked him exactly how he wanted. “Dean…” He mewled as the Alpha kissed and nipped at his neck. Dean’s thick and perfect cock was firmly hitting its mark gaining beautiful little gasps of ‘ah ah ah’ out of Castiel.

The Omega was meeting the Alpha’s every thrust, both moaned and groaned as they neared their climaxes. Dean kissed Castiel, all tongue and lip biting, both so lost in the rush of sensations.

Castiel rode him as hard is he could, he was addicted to his lover in every shape and form. This was wrong and forbidden, yet neither could stay away from the other. Castiel was a married Omega, married to a wealthy Beta named Arthur Ketch who neglected him, expected him to stay home and stay indoors and be a good little Omega that was good for nothing but arm candy when the Beta would take him to soirée to show him off.

Dean Winchester worked for his husband. Dean was their horse trainer. Highly skilled and held a natural gift and grace when it came to horses. The beasts responded to him in kind. The Alpha was strong and good. A natural nurturer and when Castiel had set eyes on him so many months ago, the heat between them was undeniable. Castiel gravitated to the Alpha like a moth to a flame and he never could get enough.

The secret and hidden affair was all that made Castiel’s otherwise dull and neglected existence bearable. Dean didn’t treat him like some wallflower, like some noble little prince that no one could touch. Dean didn’t care about bloodlines and the proper classes of society, he just cared about Castiel and the Omega knew it. Felt it in every touch, every kiss and any time those sinful lips voiced his name. It was in the way his mesmerizing green eyes looked at him, Castiel felt all of that attention, all of that power Dean held over him like a cursed drug he was shamelessly addicted too and he refused to quit.

“Mine” Dean growled into the Omega’s ear and Castiel’s ecstasy hit him with such force, Dean held him tighter to keep him from slipping down. Castiel cried out as he held on and buried his face into the Alpha’s sweaty neck. Dean’s scent of white cedar and fresh cut grass was making the Omega sore high as the Alpha gasped against him, coming deep inside of him.

“Cas…” Dean growled against him, held him securely against the wall as they kissed hungrily. They kissed leisurely and deeply, both nuzzling into the other as the Alpha slowly set the Omega back to stand onto his trembling legs.

Castiel didn’t want to let go, he didn’t care about the horses eyeing them while munching on hay, he didn’t care that slick and cum was slowly leaking out of him, proof of his betrayal to his marital bed. All he wanted was Dean.

It drove the Omega mad when he had to stay up in the pristine house and watch the Alpha from afar, training the horses, deal with other ladies and gents Castiel’s husband would bring to the ranch to meet Dean and show off their prized horses. His jealousy was making him feel ridiculous when Omegas would laugh or touch Dean’s arm, yet Dean’s eyes always found him, watched him from the upstairs windows and Castiel would shy away, feeling foolish because it was times like this, like right now when he could steal moments with his lover that reminded him Dean’s affections were only for him too.

Castiel had no idea what their future held, only that he didn’t want to be Arthur Ketch’s pretty little obedient doll, he wanted to be Dean Winchester’s mate, his one and only. Dean’s devotion to him made him feel high, made him feel valued and important, like he mattered and it made him feel so cherished.

The Omega shivered as the cool rush of air from the ongoing rainfall caressed him. Dean smirked against him and reach over to the clean hay stack where freshly clean horse blankets lay and wrapped it around Castiel’s smaller form to keep him warm. Castiel smiled at his lover, his sky blue eyes glazed over with love and appreciation as Dean caressed his cheek with his hand before capturing his lips once more into a soft kiss.

Castiel didn’t know what would happen, but he knew where his heart was and what he wanted more then anything. It was taboo having Omegas cheat on their husbands, it was never discussed and it sure as hell didn’t allow many Omegas to divorce their husbands. Yet, Castiel desperately wanted to find a way to be with Dean. It only added to the fear of being discovered sense Dean worked for his husband.

“We will figure it out Cas, I promise” Dean whispered into his hair as he held him tightly. Castiel nodded. Yes, Dean said they would figure it out, and the Omega held onto that hope and chose to believe in the Alpha’s words.

 

**End**


End file.
